A printing device is conventionally known that acquires reference information of data, that acquires the data from a reference location indicated by the reference information, and that performs printing. For example, a printing device is conventionally known that acquires URL information for referring to a Web page, that acquires print data (contents) from the Web page at a reference location indicated by the URL information, and that performs printing.